I'm Gonna Serve You
by NaelShapley.Kamilia
Summary: Angelina sangat terpukul atas penyakit yang dialami keponakannya Kris. sebagai gantinya Ia mau memberikan apa saja disaat terakhirnya Ia juga memberi tahu para maid di cafenya agar mau melayani Kris dengan baik walaupun para maid tidak tahu apa yg terjadi pada Kris. Kris X Suho X Kyuhyun X Logan Lerman X Luhan. ANGELINA JOLLIE INSIDE ! DLDR ! CHAP 2 UPDATE !
1. Chapter 1

**I'm Gonna Serve You**

**Cast :**

**Kris Wu**

**Suho Kim as Kim Joon Myeon**

**Cho Kyuhyun**

**Logan Lerman**

**Xi Luhan**

**Angelina Jollie**

**Rated : M ato MA #Plakkkk**

**Desclaimer : Kris Wu dan Logan Lerman itu adalah milik saya sepenuhnya #Ditampol, Digiles#**

**Genre : cari tau aza sendiri -..-**

**Pairing : KrisHo ? KrisKyu ? KrisLo ? KrisLu ?**

**Pengenalan Tokoh**

**Kris Wu**

Seorang pemuda yang sangat cool dan tampan . Dia tinggal bersama bibinya bernama Angelina Jollie di Korea dan membuat bisnis cafe bernama Exorcist #Dibunuh Exotic and Member EXO# Cafenya juga banyak peminatnya karena terkesan gothic dan seperti masuk ke rumah hantu. Suatu saat, ia mengalami kecelakaan yang membuat para maid di cafe menjadi merasa bersalah

**Kim Joon Myeon**

Ia adalah seorang pelayan cafe yang dikenal sebagai orang yang ceria, ramah dan supel. Ia juga sangat care terhadap Kris, namun sayangnya perhatian itu hanya dianggap cerewet dan terkesan hyperactive dimata Kris

**Cho Kyuhyun**

Dia adalah seorang pelayan kafe yang sifatnya mirip sekali dengan Suho dan sifatnya juga sangat kekanak – kanakkan. Dia juga seorang penyanyi kafe Exorcist dan suaranya sangat indah sekali

**Logan Lerman**

Logan adalah pemuda yang sangat lembut dan penuh pehatian. Dia adalah anak angkat dari Angelina Jollie. Banyak pengunjung kafe yang menyukai-nya karena wajahnya sangat imut dan wajahnya mirip film Avatar #Avatar yang cast-nya Zoe Saldana bukan Aang#

**Xi Luhan**

Dia adalah seorang pelayan talk less do more. Dia banyak menyimpan rahasia di dalam kehidupannya dan tidak seorang pun tahu kalau dia adalah seorang assasins atau pembunuh bayaran

**Angelina Jollie**

Dia adalah ibu angkat Logan dan bibi Kris, dia juga pemilik cafe exorcist. Sifatnya humoris dan ia juga suka mengerjai Kris. Suatu saat, Kris tertimpa musibah hanya ia yang tau kalau Kris hidupnya tidak akan lama lagi dan jika Kris sembuh itu hanya suatu mujizat dari Tuhan...

**TBC ?**

FF ini Nael ambil dari game straight hentai I'm gonna serve you tapi bedanya disini aku buat Yaoi and MPreg. Kira – kira pairingnya bagus yang mana ya ? mungkin sekitar chapter 5 atau 6 bakal aku kasih NC...

**RnR please ? #bbuing – bbuing *ditimpuk# **


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm Gonna Serve You**

**Cast :**

**Kris Wu**

**Suho Kim as Kim Joon Myeon**

**Cho Kyuhyun**

**Logan Lerman**

**Xi Luhan**

**Angelina Jollie**

**Ryosuke Yamada ( Cameo )**

**Rated : M ato MA #Plakkkk**

**Desclaimer : Kris Wu dan Logan Lerman itu adalah milik saya sepenuhnya #Ditampol, Digiles#**

**Genre : cari tau aza sendiri -..-**

**Pairing : KrisHo ? KrisKyu ? KrisLo ? KrisLu ?**

**Balesan Review**

_**LuEXoKyuElf**_

** Kalo KyuLu itu gk mungkin, sorry. Soalnya peran utamanya Kris jadi, tinggal pilihannya KrisHo, KrisKyu, KrisLu, KrisLo **

_**Rin Rin Kim ChenMin EXOtic**_

** Iye2 aku lanjutin jangan nangis nih dilap dulu #Ngasih Lap meja# :D #Ditabok#**

_**Milky Black Snow**_

** Iya nih, soalnya jarang ada KrisHo, and apalagi aku udh agak bosen ama TaoRis. Sekali – kali pake crack pair biar gak bosen **

_**_Nael Kwon_**_

( Kris POV )

Sangat lelah sekali rasanya, pulang dari sekolah mengingat ini pukul 9 malam tepat sekali 1 jam lagi cafe-ku tutup dan pastinya sampai di rumah aku harus mendengarkan dua ekor namja bernama Kim Joon Myun dan Cho Kyuhyun yang mengoceh

" Aku pulang... " Aku langsung membuka pintu kafe, tumben sepi sekali

" Hey, kau sudah pulang rupanya... " Sebuah senyuman hangat dan kata – kata lembut dilontarkan Ahjumma-ku bernama Angelina Jollie. Beliau sudah kuanggap sebagai Amma kandungku sendiri, karena kedua orang tua-ku meninggal saat aku berumur 4 tahun karena kecelakaan mobil dan beliaulah yang selama ini merawatku hingga sekarang

" Kau pasti lelah, mau kubuatkan Frappucino ? " tanpa basa – basi aku langsung menjawab ya pada maid manis ini, dia Logan Lerman anak angkat Ahjumma-ku wajahnya sangat manis dan mirip tokoh film Avatars

00000

" Kris Hyung ! " aku langsung kaget dan menyemburkan frappucino yang kuminum

" Yah ! Bisa tidak sih, kau tidak mengagetkanku ! " Omelku kesal

" Hehehehe... peace... " Ujarnya sambil menunjukkan tangan peace-nya. Ok, kuakui dia sangat imut bagiku tapi kelakuannya sangat menyebalkan

" Oya, temani aku ke be supermaket... " ujarnya sambil memijat punggungku

" Tidak mau, pergi saja sendiri... " jawabku dengan nada yang terkesan datar dan terdengar sarkastik

" Ayolah hyung, nanti kalau aku diculik bagaimana ? " Ujarnya sambil mempoutkan pipinya

" EGP, malah justru beneran kalau kamu diculik sekalian saja diculik om – om pedophile... " Ejekku dengan wajah dan datar tapi sarkastik

" H-Hiks... kau jahat hyung... " aku mendengar suaranya yang bergetar dan kulihat, matanya juga berkaca – kaca namun, aku tidak memperdulikannya. Dasar drama king...

" Kris ! cepat temani Joon Myun ! " Bentak ahjumma-ku dengan berkacak pinggang

" Tidak mau suruh saja Luhan, Kyu, Logan untuk menemaninya. Atau kalau tidak ahjumma sendiri saja yang menemaninya... " Jawabku dengan nada menyepelekan

" Uh, Myunnie lebih baik ahjumma saja ya, menemanimu... " Ujar Angelina Ahjumma dengan mengelus rambut Joon Myun

" Tidak mau, aku maunya sama Kris Hyung..." jawabnya sambil cemberut

" Hey idiot ! memangnya tidak ada orang lain untuk menemanimu ! " Bentakku dan sukses membuat tubuhnya bergetar dan matanya berkaca –kaca

" Joon Myun, cepat temani dia atau kupotong uang jajanmu menjadi 25.000 won #sekitar 200 rb rupiah, jangan heran di Seoul emang apa2 mahal terutama daging# " ujarnya ahjumma dengan evil smirks ala Cho Kyuhyun #jadi cengo bayanginnya .-. #

" Aish... sudahlah ayo cepat pergi..." keluhku kesal sambil menarik tangan Myunnie. Kuakui ini adalah ancaman yang mengerikan mengingat mahalnya kebutuhan di kota Seoul apalagi Ahjumma tidak mengijinkanku menggunakanku kartu kredit karena ia tidak mau memiliki utang dari bank

00000

Sepanjang jalan dia selalu saja ngoceh apa lagi di samping itu kota Seoul yang sangat ramai di malam hari dan tidak pernah tidur ini membuatku menjadi kliyengan 7 keliling

" Hyung, aku ingin Bubble tea itu... " rengeknya sambil menggoyangkan lenganku

" Beli saja sendiri... " Ujarku datar

" Tapi, aku tidak punya uang dan kembaliannya tidak cukup untuk membelinya... " rengeknya dengan menambahkan pout di pipinya

" Kalau kau tidak punya ya tidak beli... " Ujarku dengan tersenyum hangat namun terkesan mengejek

" Uuh, dasar pelit... " ujarnya sambil menendang tulang kering-ku. Aku langsung meringis kesakitan

" sakit bodoh ! " omelku kesal

" beurk... catch me if u wanna... " Ejeknya dengan menjulurkan lidahnya. Aku langsung menggodanya dengan meghiraukannya dan hasilnya langsung berhenti di tengah city walk

"Hyung ! kenapa kau tidak mengejarku... " Omelnya kesal sambil menghentak – hentakkan kakinya

" Kasian, memang itu urusanku ? " Ujarku dengan wajah kasian tapi terkesan mengejek

" Kau ini sungguh menyebalkan..." ia langsung berlari ke arahku dan memukuliku. Aku hanya mengaduh karena kesakitan

" Yah, hentikan dasar idiot ! " Omelku kesal

" habisnya kau menyebalkan sih... " Ujarnya sambil mempoutkan pipinya

" sudahlah, ayo kita pulang..." Ujarku dengan menghela nafas

" gendong..." rengeknya

" Aisssh... kau ini meropotkan sekali... " omelku kesal dan langsung menggendongnya ala penculik

" Kyaaa... jangan menggendongku seperti ini... " teriak Joon Myun sambil meronta – ronta

" Cerewet, diam saja... " omelku kesal dan kami langsung pulang menuju ke cafe, huft sungguh benar – benar hari yang melelahkan...

00000

" Eh, Kalian sudah pulang, cepat tidur ini sudah malam... " Ujar Ahjumma dengan melayangkan senyumannya

" Hyung, temani aku tidur..." rengek Joon Myun

" Tidak mau, emang siapa lo... " Ujarku yang langsung dijawab dengan cemberut oleh Joon Myun

Ah... akhirnya aku bisa istirahat juga, memang hidup di Korea benar – benar ekstra kerja keras aku pikir hidup di Korea sangat menyenangkan karena banyak sekali dunia malam yang gemerlapan tapi, tidak untuk seorang pelajar bagiku. Ah, sudahlah lebih baik aku menyetel lagu favorite-ku

Oh, how about a round of applause?

Yeah, standing ovation? Ooh, oh yeah

Yeah y-yeah yeah

You look so dumb right now

Standing outside my house

Trying to apologize

You're so ugly when you cry

Please, just cut it out

Don't tell me you're sorry 'cause you're not

And baby when I know you're only sorry you got caught

But you put on quite a show, really had me going

But now it's time to go, curtain's finally closing

That was quite a show, very entertaining

But it's over now

(But it's over now)

Go on and take a bow

Grab your clothes and get gone

You better hurry up before the sprinklers come on

Talking' 'bout, "Girl, I love you," "You're the one"

This just looks like a rerun

Please, what else is on?

Don't tell me you're sorry 'cause you're not

And baby when I know you're only sorry you got caught

But you put on quite a show, really had me going

But now it's time to go, curtain's finally closing

That was quite a show, very entertaining

But it's over now

(But it's over now)

Go on and take a bow

Oh, and the award for the best liar goes to you

(Goes to you)

For making me believe that you could be faithful to me

Let's hear your speech out

How about a round of applause?

A standing ovation?

But you put on quite a show, really had me going

Now it's time to go, curtain's finally closing

That was quite a show, very entertaining

But it's over now

(But it's over now)

Go on and take a bow

But it's over now

Lagu ini sangat terdengar fresh bagiku, lagu ini mengingat tentang suka duka tentang cinta. Huft... aku jadi ingin cepat – cepat punya pacar yah, semoga saja aku menemukan yang terbaik asalkan bukan si idiot itu...

l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l

**TBC ?**

** Sorry ya, kalo pas di notification mungkin bunyi tapi pas dibuka cerita ini gak ada soalnya aku benahin lagi. Makasih ya buat (Guest) Shishije atas kritiknya dan moga moga jalan ceritanya gk kecepetan lagi. Soalnya Nael termasuk author newbie disini dan aku nerima kritik dan saran dari kalian. Disini aku gk nerima bash, kalau kalian tetep nekat aku gk bakal ngladenin bash kalian dari pada buang buang waktu. Oya, ini aku sekalian mau bikin FF Horror judulnya Exorcist soalnya 2 hari yang lalu aku ke disc tara beli kasetnya Exorcist Emily Rose. Dan aku mau buat cast-nya Tao jadi Emily Rose-nya, Lee Chaerin jadi Biarawati yang bakal ngusir iblis yang merasuki Tao, dan Yesung jadi pengacara atheis yang bakal membela Chaerin. Kalau kalian yang pernah nonton film-nya pasti tau cuman kalo di film pakai Pastor dan kalau di FF-ku pakai Biarawati. Biar lebih deket panggil aja aku Nael, ok ? #reader : ogah emang siapa lu xDDD#. seeya in next chapter sayonara~**

**RnR Please ?**


End file.
